High School Drama
by Strawberries190
Summary: Sesshomaru gets a crush on a the new girl but he has a girlfriend that is overly obbssesive and cant get over him and would do anything to have him to herself. But the new girl isnt sure if she has feeling for Sesshomaru,but Inuyasha's girlfriend will hel


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha's characters, however I do own Chikako Togashi…Enjoy!!!**

_**Chapter 1**__-Weird_

As you made your way down the hall and came to your class you came in, you bowed to the teacher and took a seat in the very back with a couple of eyes on you and a whispers about you. The teacher finally stopped teaching so you could introduce yourself you stood up and bowed. "I am Chikako Togashi."

"Why are you from switching to a different school in the middle of the school year?" The teacher asked, as the students looked back at you with mild interest you shrugged your shoulders.

"Got caught in something and got kicked out of the school." You said in a low voice while scratching your head in a thinking way.

"And what did you do?" The teacher asked

"Can't say that." The teacher shook his head

"Well whatever u did there lets hope that u don't do it here and you could start by wearing your uniform." The teacher said while turning back to the board. You looked at your jeans with a pink butterfly on my hip and one on your butt, and looked at your white tank top with a pink butterfly on it, you wrapped your tail around your waist and your ears flattened as you sat down. Soon the bell rung and you went to lunch and you sat by yourself. People, mostly girls were snickering and gossiping. _'I will give you self centered girls something to gossip about.'_ You thought as you got up from your table and threw away your lunch you looked both ways to make sure no one was there you snapped you fingers and a small fire ball was on your pointer finger, you twirled it and it started to grow until the smoke and fire reached the sensor and water started pouring down from them you quickly shook your hand as if putting out a match and walked, no one noticing that you are not getting wet. You left the building as the fire truck pulled up to see what was going on they saw no sign of danger and let the students back in, you then remembered that the school has cameras everywhere you quickly ran to the video room and saw a security just about to look at the incident, you put your hands to the wall and closed your eyes then snapped them back open all the lights in the school went out, the security guard ran out and you pressed yourself against the wall as he ran by you with your eyes closed when you opened then they were glowing white with so you can see in the dark and next to you was a guy. You were shocked but didn't show it, you walked into the video room and took every single last tape and put it into my backpack.

"Should have known it was you." The guy exclaimed, you walked pass him and he falling right behind. "So why are you doing this?"

"And why are you annoying me?" You asked back as you turned a corner and him right next to you.

"I knew you were weird." They guy said as he walked next to you looking straight as so he could see, you got to your locker and put your back pack into your locker closed it and you put your hand to it making it a dent so no one can get into it. "The minute I saw you in History class." He finished as he looked at you in astonishment. "What are you?"

"A demon."

"I know that but what type of demon." The guy said with a sigh.

"I am a elementalist, I can bend and do what ever."

_**(A/N-I don't exactly if being an element person can bend metal and mess with electricity…but in this case yea.) **_You went to the wall and repeated the same thing you did earlier and the lights came on and everyone came out of the classroom as you pushed you and the guy into a empty one. "In a way you are cool." He said as he looked out side to the hall through the small glass window in the door. "By the way I am Inuyasha.

"Ah, how did u know I would be at the video room?" You asked as you sat down on a desk and looked at him pulling your long waist black with white strips into a ponytail.

"When I saw you lighting the sensors." He said, he saw you swear under your breath and heard you mutter that you got to be more careful. "I was just walking down the hall when I smelt a fire and went to go see."

"You're a dog demo correct?" You asked toying with your ponytail he nodded, then you stated. "Half of one at least." He growled at you and you put your hand up to stop him. "I am too, I am a half cat demon." He nodded and sat on the desk next to you "what's ya name?" You asked coolly as you continued playing with your ponytail.

"I am Inuyasha Tashio." Then his phone vibrated and he looked at it, it was a text message, you looked at him looking for an explanation of who is texting him. "Its, my brother, he said they let out school for the rest of the day because of the weird happening and he was wondering where was I so he can go home." You nodded and understanding.

"You may go, but if u dare to tell a soul I will see that your life is ruined." You sated calmly still playing with your pony tail just then the door open but no one was there he looked at you and you nodded towards the door. "You can go." He got up and walked towards the door.

"Do you have a ride?"

"No, why?"

"How about you catch a ride with my brother and I?"

"I can care less." You stood and followed behind Inuyasha as you were lead to a silver small high class BMW and there you saw a similar person to Inuyasha and figured that that is Inuyasha's brother. He had long white hair down to his knees I would say and he had a Creston moon on his forehead and violet strips across his cheeks he was taller then Inuyasha and looked more proper then his brother you figured that he most be a full demon and stopped short as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged words and Inuyasha motioned for you then to get in the car and you did, it was silent as you rode and then Sesshomaru spoke.

"I wonder why I keep getting the green light." You smirked and Inuyasha looked at you shook his head. "If you don't mind girl I am going to my house first." As soon as he was done saying that he was crossing a intersection and you had the lights turns green and cars flew at him, he dodged and he swerved back in the correct way. "weird."

"I have a name you know." You said anger apparent in your eyes; Inuyasha sighed knowing that that was also your doing. Sesshomaru didn't answer he kept driving. You begin to get angrier.

"Uh, Sesshomaru this is Chikako, she is half cat and half elementalist, but I am guessing the she is more of a elementalist." Inuyasha said with a slight chuckle trying to make Chikako mood better, your anger went down a little and you heard Sesshomaru sigh.

"It was you?" You smirked as finally there was a red light and he stopped and he looked back at you, you can see a small hint of amusement of his face.

"What are you talking about?" You asked trying to play innocent as you played with your ponytail.

"The whole deal, the school, the cars, the lights." Just then the lights turned green and they blew the horn behind them as he looked at you with a smirk.

"Very smart." He said as he turned around and drove.

"Yea it was me." You said with pride

"Why?" He asked and Inuyasha looked at you wanting to know why also and you shrugged.

"Its fun." You then saw a big mansion in front of you your face expression didn't changed even though you liked the mansion a lot. "You live with your parents?"

"Yea, don't you." You shook your head no as you got out of the car fallowing Inuyasha into the house.

"I stay by myself in a condo my parents sent me here, so they pay my bills each month, so yea I stay by myself." You said as you looked around at your surroundings. "nice house I mean mansion." You complemented them as they lead you upstairs.

"But our parents are on vacation." Inuyasha said as he pushed open his room door but then immediately closed it back. "Sesshomaru can she go in your room?" You narrowed your eyes and the door flew open and there was trash everywhere and clothes everywhere; you smirked and closed the door back.

"That would have been better unseen." You said as you walked toward where Sesshomaru stood.

"I tried to not let you see but nooo you insisted." Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his door ringing yours and Sesshomaru's ears and of course Inuyasha he screamed in pain. You smirked.

"How can anyone put up with him?" You asked mainly to yourself as you went into Sesshomaru's room it was plain and the color blue.

"I don't put up with my half witted half breed of a brother." Sesshomaru replied cocky that he is full demon and not Inuyasha but you took offence in that.

"I really take offence at that." You commented as the lights flickered off then on. "I am of myself a half demon."

"Listen you stupid wrench you are in my house, so don't mess with anything." The lights went out and there was a blow to his face as the lights came back on.

"I told you I have a name damnit." You said in a low menacing, he recovered from the blow and he looked at you with a single glare that if you were anyone else would have sent them to kissing at his toes asking for forgiveness but pride and stubbornness made you hold your ground; you watched as his eyes turned a violent glint of red. You decided that you weren't going to fight him. "I do not wish to fight." You smirked. "Or at least without any of my powers." You balled up your fist to your side. "Lets fist fight." You said proudly as you pointed to the door and you heard it lock. You cracked your hands and put your hands up, Sesshomaru just stood there with a smirk on his face and in a flash of an eye you were against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand against your neck, you struggled to get air, your eyes turned red and you socked him in the eye he fell back and you dropped to the floor holding your neck. "Damn bastard." You mumbled under your breath but knew that Sesshomaru heard you; you stood and so did Sesshomaru, you smirked and so did Sesshomaru then the lights went out; you ran behind Sesshomaru and jumped on his back he tried reaching for you over his shoulder but it didn't work all that happened was that he ended up falling on the bed on top of you, you groaned in pain and tried to move but you couldn't so you tried pushing him off of you that didn't work so you laid there in the dark and let the lights come back on he then flipped over so that you were face to face with him and your face was mere inches away from his; your heart started beating faster. "Get the hell off Sesshomaru." You ordered as you pushed at him but he didn't budge. You kept trying to push him off until he grabbed your hand and looked at you and you tried to pull away but he didn't let you.

"I like this position." Sesshomaru stated coolly. You sucked your teeth and tried to move but you couldn't; he then took your hands and placed them above your head. "I like this position very much." He said again with a smirk, you smirked and made contact knee with balls and he let go and rolled on the bed in pain you got off the bed and opened the door and ran to Inuyasha's room, his door was locked so you forced it open he was listening to music and talking on the phone you looked at him crazily, grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"What the hell was that for?" You looked at him with pure evil in your eyes you snapped you finger and there was fire again you pointed it towards Inuyasha like a gun he quieted and leaned back in his computer chair coolly. "What do you want?" You put your hand on your hip and one pointing to your face and he stared at you weirdly. "You got in a fight with Sesshomaru and is still alive?" He asked as he stood.

"Not for long." You said, as there was a banging on the door you moved the dresser in front of the door and stared at Inuyasha. "I want to get home." You stated coldly.

"I can't take you but Sesshomaru can." You looked at him like he was stupid and folded your arms.

"I will have to apologize then." You said sulking as you pointed towards the dresser and moved it and unlocked the door and he calmly opened the door he might of seem calm but you can tell in his eyes that he was pissed he calmly walked towards you and you slowly walked into the corner now blocked with no exit. "I can help." He was just about to grab you but he stopped and lowered his hand.

"How can you help me?" He asked taking a step back

"I can heal your messed up face." You said and he glared at you and you put your hands up in protest to say that you meant no offence. "No offence." You then touched his face softly and closed your eyes then snapped them back opened they changed a light green and his face was healed. "See." He went to a mirror and liked that all the bruises were gone and nodded.

"I will take you home." You nodded and told Inuyasha goodbye and left to go home.

_**This is my second fan fiction but totally different from the first. Please R&R I would greatly appreciate it. Thanx for reading. **_


End file.
